This invention relates to retractable structures useful as accessories for recreational vehicles such as motor homes and the like.
More specifically this invention relates to a self storing, sliding, retractable, full size porch or deck assembly from a position of use in front of a recreational vehicle door to a transport position under the vehicle totally out of view and can be built to meet any size vehicle specifications. About four different types of deck or porch extensions for use with recreational vehicles such as motor homes, campers and trailers have been proposed. These all have in common the features of a small floor system for use in a horizontal position and folded or retracted to a stored or transportable position.
One common approach used in the construction is to build a small unit to be placed in position but not attached to the vehicle and can be disassembled and stored inside the vehicle as shown in the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 7,500,335.
Another approach is to have the constructed floor attached by a hinge support and -for use in a horizontal position then -folded to the side of-the vehicle and attached, for storage and transport, thus adding to the size of the vehicle as shown in prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 6,799,833.